


Starry Night

by toastandjammies



Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: "Thomas, comeon. Don't be dull."
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:
> 
> **2\. Snowed in - “There’s at least five feet of snow outside, are you mad?”**

"Thomas, come _on_. Don't be dull." 

Thomas sighed, feeling his resistance crumbling as he looked at Jimmy's pleading face. But it was late, and dark and cold out. “There’s at least five feet of snow outside, are you mad?” He may have been exagerrating a little, but he was actually quite comfortable sitting in front of the fire. 

Jimmy had the audacity to pout. "But being out in the snow is amazing late at night. Me dad used to take me when it was dark out to look at the stars." He looked a little wistful. "It was like being in a different world." 

Touched by the fact that Jimmy wanted to share this with him, Thomas gave in. How could he not? The thought of a young Jimmy, bundled up and gazing at the stars, made his chest feel funny. 

He soon found himself being dragged outside by the footman. It was so cold his face hurt, and he could barely take a step without fearing he would disappear in the snow, but it was worth it for the expression of childlike joy on Jimmy's face. It was quiet and the moon was a thin silver line in sky, softly illuminating their path. 

"Quite lovely, innit?" Jimmy said as they walked across the grounds, crossing to the lawns and coming to a halt in the big open space. 

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" 

"What? I can appreciate...things." 

Thomas huffed a laugh. "Things." His socks and trousers hems were getting soaked. "I don't appreciate me toes freezin' off." 

Jimmy shoved him. "Stop complaining and look," he grinned, pointing up. 

Thomas looked. It was indeed, he had to admit, quite lovely. It was actually very lovely. Everything was crisp and white around them and the stars twinkled in the sky as the night settled around them. He glanced over at Jimmy, and smiled. Seeing him this happy was rare, and he was glad he agreed to come. Glad that Jimmy asked him to. 

He bumped his shoulder against Jimmy's. "You were right. This is nice." 

The other man's smile was radiant as he looked at Thomas. Jimmy's gaze returned to the sky, but he slowly yet deliberately leaned into Thomas, and when the underbutler hesitantly lifted his arm to rest around his shoulders, Jimmy didn't move away. 

They stayed out on the lawn until heavy snow started falling, flakes catching in their hair and soaking their coats, and they were forced to walk back towards the house. 

Thomas's arm never left Jimmy's shoulders.


End file.
